


I've Got You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Shh...," Magnus whispered, one hand gently rubbing Alec's back. "I've got you, Alexander. I've got you."





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, Hugging is a silent way of saying, “You matter to me.” – Unknown

Alec leaned against the balcony, head bowed and hands gripping the stone tightly. Magnus knew he was crying, could see his shoulders shake and hear Alec's snuffling. He was trying his hardest to hide it, but Magnus knew, and his heart ached at the sight of his boyfriend so upset.

He walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec froze up for a long moment before he was turning around and returning the hug, hiding his face in Magnus' neck as he started to cry harder.

"Shh...," Magnus whispered, one hand gently rubbing Alec's back. "I've got you, Alexander. I've got you." He held Alec tighter to him. "It's okay to cry. I've got you. I'm not letting go." 

He continued to whisper to Alec, until the shadowhunter stopped shaking and there were no more tears left to cry. Slowly, Alec pulled back from Magnus and the warlock, gently cupped Alec's tear stained face, wiping at his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for, Alec?"

"For seeing me like this."

Magnus just shook his head and pulled Alec into another hug. "Don't ever be sorry for that."


End file.
